I Never Told You
by Fire-Eco-Sage
Summary: Jak and Keira get into a big fight after something ... distubing happens so Jak storms out to a mission. While he's away, Keira remembers somethings that Jak has done for her so she thinks about something she never told him. Songfic.  JxK


**FES: Hello! Miss me? Well, this is the story behind this story. I was vacationing in Coronado, and I was listening to the only connection I had back to Hollywood: The Top 40 Songs In America. I was listening to number 18 called I Never Told You. It was PERFECT! If you need a better idea, hear the song I Never Told You by Cabbie Calliat.**

**Summery: Jak had gone off on a mission after getting into a fight with Keira. Now this mission is keeping him for a few months. So, Keira gets thinking about something she's never told him. **

**Rated: PG **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and friends. These days, I'm lucky I even own a banana. *Cousin takes it* Aw.**

**I Never Told You**

Alone. Empty. Consumed by guilt. These were all the emotions Keira felt at the moment. A stupid fight could do that. Over what? Over her letting Erol sleep in Jak's room.

_I miss those blue eyes, _

_How you kissed me at night, _

_I miss the way we sleep, _

The truth was, Keira was too afraid. Jak just bursted and started yelling. Keira didn't know what to do. Now, now she's all alone. She gazed lonely out the window of her small apartment. _Their _apartment. Jak was gone on a mission to settle something with Haven about seeing to it that they would stop telling the metal heads about Spagus's eco supply. Keira remembered the fight like it just happened a minute ago.

_Like there's no sunrise, _

_Like the taste of your smile, _

_I miss the way we breath, _

Jak had just came home from a mission and was obviously tired. Keira should have know better than to make him mad while he's tired. He was walking into his room when he saw Erol sleeping soundly in his bed. He called Keira and she acted as if it was normal to find your enemy sleeping in your bed. Jak told her that he was tired as hell. But she just told him if he was so tired to sleep on the floor.

_But I never told you, _

_What I should have said, _

_No I never told you, _

After that, he was so pissed, he was about to slap Keira but he loved her too much. He lowered his hand back to his side where it belonged. He said to Keira if she could just tell him to sleep in her room. Yet again, Keira yelled at him to be nicer to her boyfriend and to stop yelling, that he'd wake Erol up. Then Jak burst. He was yelling so loud that his voice would sometime go high pitch. Next thing he knew, his nose was bleeding from a big blow from Keira's fist.

_I just held it in, _

_And now, _

_I miss everything about you, _

_Can't believe that I still want you, _

A tear fell from Jak's blue eye as he looked at Keira. Then, he left. Keira got up from her spot next to the window in her bedroom into the main room. Her fingers ran along the the sky blue walls. She remembered when Jak and her had painted the room when they first moved in. It was a brown color with cob webs. There were holes in the walls and pipes pointing out.

_After all the things we've been though,_

_I miss everything about you,_

_Without you, oh,_

Jak had decided that Keira would paint and he would make repairs. While she painted one side of the wall, she looked over to the oppisite wall to see Jak repairing a hole. She smiled to herself as she watched the young man crouching down. Because of the weigh on his jeans, it started to sorta fall to reveal his lower back. _Oh, please crouch a little lower. _Then - as if to grant her wish - he dropped the measuring tape and had to get it. Keira's teeth bit down on her outer lower lip as she watched Jak's butt crack. Jak suddenly got up and fixed his jeans to go more up.

_I see your blue eyes, _

_Everything I close mine,_

_You make it hard to see, _

He turned around and laughed that adorable laugh. It was sorta airless but it was a laugh every teenage boy would laugh. Keira turned to see what he was laughing at: for watching Jak, she painted her hand blue. She giggled nervously. He came up to her and turned her toward the wall. "Let me help." He said as he wrapped his hands around hers on the paint roller. He put his arm around her waist. He pressed his front body against hers back body. His lower part was pressed against her, making her shiver. He started to roll the paint roller up and down.

_Where I belong to, _

_When I'm not around you, _

_Its like a lot of me, _

Keira took her fingers off the wall and went to the kitchen. She looked at the little island counter. Then another flashback played. She remembered when she came home to smell chocolate. She walked out of the two walls from the left and from the kitchen against the door, and walked to see the T.V. ready with a DVD. She looked to her right to see Jak siring the a brown substance in a clear bowl. His cheek was stained with a bit of the chocolate from the brownies that took the attention away from his black right eye.

_But I never told you, _

_What I should have said,_

_No I never told you, _

"What's this?" She asked. He just smiled and nodded his head toward the dinning table in the corner. There was a piece of ham on a plate with vegetables. The young woman gasped in happiness. She turned toward Jak and hugged him. "You're the best friend a girl could have." She whispered. They both sat down and eat, then Keira tried to bake the brownies but Jak would always tell her 'no' since Keira has done so much for him. When the timer dinged, Jak pulled the brownies out of the oven.

_I just held it in, _

_And now, _

_I miss everything about you, _

_(Still you won't come)_

They sat down on the couch and wrapped themselves with the blanket. "What are we watching?" Keira asked. Jak smiled and clicked the remote. "You'll see." After ten minutes of watching Keira's favorite movie, Jak had rested his head on Keira's shoulder. Keira smiled down at him. Into an hour into the movie, Jak was falling asleep from all the extra work he had done and by accident, his face fell onto Keira's breast.

_I can't believe that I still want you, _

_(I should've never walked away),_

_After all the things we've been through, _

_(I love you)_

Keria looked down. "Jak?" She asked but the teenager just closed his eyes. "Happy Birthday, Keira." He muttered as he fell into a deep sleep. Keira smiled and kissed his crown. Keira walked away from the kitchen. It was too painful. He did all this for her and she treated him like crap. The girl went into her bedroom and saw the picture of them sleeping under the oak tree in Haven Forest. Keira looked away and walked to the window. Then she saw the carrier. "JAK!" 

_I miss everything about you, _

_Without you,_

_Oh!_

Keira opened the door as quick as possible. She ran down the stairs until she reached the lobby down. She watched as every woman and child ran to s man who went on the mission, and by the looks of it, they also battled. Keira ran out the doors and didn't care if the weather was biting her bare arms and legs. She then saw Jak hauling his bag over his shoulder while talking to Sig. "Jak!" She screamed as she jumped into his arms. He held her up high and, to his surprise, Keira grabbed his face in both hands and brushed a short passionate kiss on his cut lips.

_But I never told you, _

_What I should have said, _

_No I never told you,_

Once she ended the kiss, she looked into Jak's confused blue eyes. "Your home! I've missed you!" Keira said. Jak smiled at his childhood friend. "I've missed you more." He said and pressed another kiss on her lips. Keira now had one thing in mind as the kiss ended and the pressed each others foreheads together. She grabbed his arm and lead him into the apartment building. Sig laughed after them. "Young love ..." He chuckled. "...beautiful thing."

_I just held it in, _

_And now, _

_I miss everything about you, _

_(Still you won't come),_

Once they got inside, Keira pulled him onto the couch and began removing his armor and shirt. (A/N: For all you sick people out there, NO SEX!) Then she ran into the kitchen. Grabbing a warm, wet towel, she moved behind him and started to clean and massage his bare back. Jak smiled at the deed as she hit a big knot. He grabbed her and sat her on his lap. "Okay, first the kiss, and now this? What's up with you today?" Jak asked. Keira kissed his lips again before responding.

_Can't believe that I still want you, _

_(Me and you should've never walked away, _

_After all the things we've been through,_

"I've been thinking about something I never told you." She said. Jak's smile faded of the million thoughts in his head. He hated serious conversations. But, this is Keira, if she wants to be with someone else then she should. He supports her 100%. Jak smiled a tiny bit to encourage Keira on telling him now, while he's there with her. Keira fumbled around in her brain for the right words. _Gah, why is talking to guys so hard?, _She though but then she looked into Jak's bright blue eyes. _But Jak is not just a guy, he's my guy. _

_I miss everything about you, _

_Without you, _

_Oh, _

"I love you!" She said. She kissed Jak again with shaking lips before he could respond about his feelings, just in case the feeling isn't mural. When she ended it, she licked her lips to savor his taste again. Jak looked at her with his eyes focusing on her. _Oh no, he doesn't love me, _Keira though. "You know, a couple in love kisses like this." He said as he kissed her with so much fire than before. Jak loved her and Keira loved him. Keira then felt Jak's lips go slower on hers. She ended it to see Jak half asleep in her arms. She laid on the couch and Jak laid his head on her chest again. Now, loving memories of the Painting Day and her birthday played in her mind as her hero slept in her arms. _Now I told you. _

_Mhmmmmm. _

**FES: *Gasp* I didn't add Chris in! Oh my god, this is my first common character story! **


End file.
